


After the Fire Burns (There'll Be Peace When You Are Done)

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: After the finale. Do not read if you don't want spoilers and a tiny bit of headcanon. Also: I didn't hate it.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	After the Fire Burns (There'll Be Peace When You Are Done)

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies that the sign used in this ficlet is not glossed. I was taught how to gloss at one point but it's lost to me now after repeated health issues, my brain doesn't contain it anymore. I hope that what I have here suffices.

When Sam finishes his first solo hunt, he’s high on adrenaline. It might even be more adrenaline than he’s used to from hunting as a pair. The first person he thinks to call is Eileen, and he’s able to find her with the practiced ease of a hunter who knows how to disappear off the grid.

She stares at him, and anger and fear and everything else slip across her expressive face. She starts signing furiously but under her glare a smile slowly unearths itself as she lets everything go in one furious torrent.

Sam signs that he knows, and he doesn’t really deserve what he might want from her, and she shakes her head, sighs, and kisses him firmly.

 _This is where we are now_ , she finally signs back.

Things remain rocky, but full of passion. It’s hard for two hunters to be under the same roof, especially for Eileen who’s used to navigating so many challenges on her own as much as possible. Everything else has gotten her into some amount of trouble. 

Still, everything is calm these days--a few vampires here, a werewolf there. They’re able to have a house, and sometimes Sam goes off on his own for a hunt alone, and sometimes he’s completely focused on little Dean.

He and Eileen are both given the opportunity to put family ahead and die of old age. Although Sam dies in a hospital--completely normal--Eileen dies in her bed at the age of eighty-five, just months before Sam.

And Dean? Well, Dean looks just like Sam remembered him, young and full of fear and hope and promise, and Sam naturally dons his young self too. By the time he leaves his son, the younger Dean is well established in life and Sam and his brother can look down on him with pride.

Nothing is complicated in heaven anymore. And while they’re sure there is a trapdoor somewhere, they don’t go looking for it. They don’t need it.

They’re in the heaven that they deserve, with everyone who has ever meaningfully touched their lives. A roadhouse for them all.


End file.
